7 à la maison
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: "Et puis, Blaine était arrivé, avec ses inquiétudes, ses craintes, mais surtout cet amour complètement fou pour tout ce qui mesurait moins d'un mètre et babillait." Klaine!Parents NewDirections!Enfants. Prompt de Cassie


_Bon, je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent impatiemment la suite de The Wedding, mais cela n'avance pas comme je le voudrais, donc j'y vais doucement. Pour Kiss, réunir quatre personnes en période de fête est tout sauf facile mais une traduction arrivera bientôt._

_Prompt de Cassie : "7 à la maison" "klaine!parents" "new-directions!enfants_

_Here you are, darling :)_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong> : * Ici, la majorité est fixée à 18 ans.

* * *

><p>La radio s'alluma au volume minimum, mais cela suffit à le réveiller immédiatement.<p>

Kurt soupira, à moitié de fatigue, à moitié de bonheur. La présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à ses cotés y était pour beaucoup. Homme qui avait le sommeil lourd, bien entendu.

Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, s'attirant un grognement mécontent. Blaine serra un peu plus son oreiller, et inhala profondément.

Kurt replaça la couverture correctement, et, après avoir éteint le réveil, se leva silencieusement.

Silence.

Bonheur.

Traversant la chambre pour atteindre la salle de bain, il profita de ces moments de calme qui étaient si rares. Pas de course dans le couloir, pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de rires, pas de chants, pas de chahut.

Parfois, se lever à six heures du matin avait du bon.

Avec des gestes teintés de routine, il commença à se préparer. Son esprit vagabonda sur tout ce qui lui restait à faire, avant que les troupes ne se lèvent. Sortir le chien. Nourrir les animaux. Préparer les gouters, le petit déjeuner, puis réveiller les plus jeunes. Ensuite, viendraient les autres problèmes : s'assurer que tout le monde se lève, s'habille correctement, ait pris ses affaires, et mettre tout le monde en route pour l'école. Puis, profiter de Blaine pendant une petite heure, avant de se mettre au travail.

Le vendredi était une de ses journées préférées, principalement parce que son époux passait la matinée à la maison, avec lui. Bien sûr, il devrait se consacrer à son travail, à ses croquis, à ses coups de téléphone et coups de ciseaux, mais le savoir dans les alentours rendait toujours Kurt plus heureux.

Saisissant de quoi se vêtir dans le dressing, il en profita pour mettre la chemise que Blaine avait encore laissé trainer dans le panier à linge sale, qui n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment si celui-ci ne faisait pas exprès de laisser trainer ses affaires un peu partout, comme pour marquer son territoire ...

Descendant les escaliers à pas de loup, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce principale pour se voir accueillir par _Le monstre_.

Lorsque Blaine et les enfants s'étaient associés pour réclamer un chien, Kurt n'avait accepté qu'à une condition : il devait faire moins de trente centimètres de haut.

Trois années plus tard, Perry, Golden Retriever de son espèce, lui arrivait presque à la cuisse. Un géant, un _yéti _couleur vanille qui servait de poney à ses heures perdues.

- Pousse toi, gros tas ! Dit-il en rigolant à la boule de poil qui s'ébrouait autour de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de la véranda, le laissant sortir et faire son petit tour du jardin habituel. Mais déjà, Cheerios et Sue arrivaient du salon, quémandant leur premier repas de journée à grand renfort de ronronnements et de petits miaulements affectueux.

Quelques gamelles plus tard, un passage par la cage de Pav' et un coup d'œil au Ratoir, juste pour vérifier que la cage était toujours parfaitement fermée, Kurt pût enfin s'assoir et profiter de son café.

Il avait toujours envisagé d'adopter. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était gay. Une petite fille. Qu'il chouchouterait. A laquelle il offrirait des robes, et des tiares, et des colliers, et des bijoux ... Et puis, Blaine était arrivé, avec ses inquiétudes, ses craintes, mais surtout cet amour complètement fou pour tout ce qui mesurait moins d'un mètre et babillait.

Alors oui, peut être avait-il envisagé d'adopter plusieurs enfants.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils arriveraient à sept. Enfin, six et demi.

- Salut P'pa.

Comme toujours, Sam était le premier lever. Déjà en jogging, prêt à aller courir, comme tous les matins.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Kurt avec un sourire pour son ainé.

- Rachel a encore mis le biotype sur Barbara hier soir. En boucle.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je lui en parlerais, promis Kurt.

Son fils saisit sa veste, et lui posa un rapide bisou sur la joue.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Ne claque pas la ... Porte. Grogna Kurt au bruit assourdissant.

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Une deuxième tête blonde apparut. La jeune fille était plutôt fine, et très jolie. Son air ensommeillé fit sourire Kurt.

- Déjà réveillée ? Demanda t'il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et soupira de bien être.

Quinn avait été sa première. La première petite fille de la tribu, la première qu'il avait complètement couvert de poupées. La première avec qui il avait partagé toutes ses passions. Leur relation restait fusionnelle, malgré les années, et il avait parfois l'impression de la perdre au détour de sa vie d'adolescente.

Alors, dans la maison silencieuse, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort.

Quinn avait été la première à faire une grosse bêtise. Il y avait un début à tout, mais apprendre que votre fille de seize ans est enceinte n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Encore moins quand vous savez le prix d'un enfant. Combien c'est dur pour certains d'attendre ce jour bénit où ils pourront le prendre dans leurs bras.  
>Les semaines qui avaient suivies l'annonce avaient étés difficiles.<p>

Si Kurt et Blaine avaient élevés leurs enfants dans l'idée qu'il fallait respecter les choix personnels de chacun, il avait fallu prendre les choses en main, et chercher une solution.

Quinn avait refusé d'avorter. Jamais Blaine ni Kurt ne l'y aurait forcée. Elle avait également, après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, refusé de le faire adopter. Elle voulait cet enfant, et elle voulait lui donner un foyer aimant. Elle avait donc demandé l'asile pour lui sous leur toit.

- Un de plus, un de moins, avait rigolé Blaine.

Kurt ne s'était pas imaginé grand-père à quarante ans. Blaine non plus. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans cette petite merveille.

Bon d'accord, c'était surement parce que Beth était la plus jolie, mignonne, à croquer, petite fille _au monde_.

Ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés revivre les couches, les nuits sans sommeil, les pleurs, les biberons. Pourtant, ils avaient fait face, en famille, et chacun avait pris ses responsabilités. Tout le monde avait donné un coup de main, et même si certains avaient un peu rechigné à effectuer certaines tâches, Kurt devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier de sa famille.

Famille agrandie.

Quinn avait refusé de dire qui était le père. Mais lorsque Beth était née, et qu'ils avaient tous caressés du regard son petit visage et ses boucles brunes, Kurt avait vu le visage de ses ainés pâlir.

Sa fille s'était fait engrosser par Puckermann. Le _bad boy _de service, le méchant _loup_, l'_affreux_, _terrorisant_, et _double_redoublant du lycée.

Quinn n'avait même pas nié.

C'est Blaine qui s'était occupé d'aller parler à Noah. Ce pauvre gamin n'avait jamais vraiment eût affaire à un père correct, et il s'était retrouvé face à un père/grand-père furieux.

Mais Blaine avait bien trop d'amour à donner.

De nouveaux pourparlers avaient eu lieux, et Noah avait eut lui aussi le droit d'asile sous leur toit. Il était officiellement majeur, délaissé par un père ivrogne et une mère absente, et pas si différents des enfants qu'ils avaient adoptés.

Kurt avait relâché sa fille depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il entendit un gazouillis dans l'escalier. Il se précipita pour arracher sa petite princesse des mains de son père.

- Viens là ma belle ...

- Bo'jour quand même, murmura Noah tout en baillant.

Il s'avança dans la cuisine, et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Un petit bisou sur la joue plus tard, ils entamaient tous les deux leurs petits déjeuners.

Kurt commença à préparer le biberon, quand la porte claqua une nouvelle fois.

- Sam ! Grogna t'il.

- Oups, désolé.

Le blond traversa la pièce à toute vitesse pour remonter les escaliers, sûrement pour aller prendre sa douche.

- Attention !

Il y eut un peu de bruit dans les escaliers et Blaine apparut enfin.

Les années n'avait pas de prise sur lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Kurt. Bien sûr, sa peau était moins lisse, et ses cheveux plus libres que lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, mais rien n'entravait son sourire le matin.

- Bonjour, toi, murmura t'il en l'embrassant doucement.

Un concerto de plaintes lui fit écho.

- Pas pendant le petit déjeuner, s'vous plait !

Blaine se retourna vers Noah, un sourcil arqué.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, jeune homme !

Noah eut le bon ton de rougir et de baisser la tête, sous le rire de Quinn. Blaine finit de préparer le biberon d'un geste expert et tendit les bras vers Beth.

- Viens là, Princesse.

La petite gazouilla, comme à chaque fois que Blaine lui adressait la parole. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle attaquait goulument son lait.  
>Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette vision enchanteresse. Blaine et Beth ... Son amour le plus ancien, et celui le plus récent.<p>

- Je vais réveiller tout le monde, dit-il à l'intention de son mari, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite fille.

Il monta les escaliers, et toqua à la première porte. Il l'entrouvrit, et entra dans la pièce encore noire. Il ouvrit un peu les rideaux, et s'assit sur le lit, caressant les cheveux bruns de la petite fille qui se frottait les yeux.

- C'est déjà l'heure ? Demanda t'elle, un peu sonnée.

Kurt acquiesça, et la pris dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, encore cette nuit, et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait gardé Mercedes avec lui toute la journée. Mais elle avait déjà assez de jours d'absence, alors il se contenta de de lui faire un câlin, priant pour qu'elle se lève sans trop de difficultés.

Lorsque l'assistante maternelle du comté l'avait appelé, et lui avait demandé si lui et Blaine envisageaient d'accueillir un autre enfant, il lui avait demandé si elle les prenait pour un orphelinat. Elle lui avait simplement demandé de venir voir la petite fille.

Sa peau chocolat avait tout de suite émerveillé Kurt, tout comme ses yeux expressifs, et sa voix douce. Mais surtout, son histoire l'avait touché. Fille unique d'une mère atteinte du sida, la petite fille avait vu sa mère tomber de plus en plus malade, et mourir sous ses yeux. Mère qui, pour subvenir à leurs besoins, vendait du bonheur à des hommes, dans le même appartement où elle et son nourrisson vivaient. Mercedes n'avait pas été à l'école avant l'âge de six ans, lorsqu'elle était arrivée parmi eux, et à maintenant huit ans, elle avait encore des difficultés à s'ajuster aux autres enfants. Mais le plus dur était sûrement ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait en boucle. Kurt ne comptait plus les nuits qu'il avait passé à la rassurer, à lui promettre que tout irait bien maintenant, et que ni lui, ni Blaine, ni aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'allait disparaitre.

La laissant se débarbouiller dans la petite salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Rachel, il lui sortit une tenue pour la journée, avant d'aller voir sa dernière fille.

Rachel était une privilégiée parmi ces enfants. Elles n'avait pas eut de père violent, pas de mère malade, pas d'histoire affreuse. Non, Rachel avait été abandonnée à la naissance, et laissée pour compte jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne l'entende _chanter_.

Mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une enfant plus facile. Car Rachel avait, comme tous les enfants laissés sur le carreau dès leur naissance, une énorme insécurité : celle de ne pas être aimée. Elle avait ce besoin constant d'être rassurée sur ce point, ce qui faisait d'elle une jeune fille un peu égocentrique au premier abord, qui cachait une grande fragilité. Âgée de dix-sept ans, peu sûre d'elle, Kurt la voyait cependant s'épanouir de jour en jour, au contact de con petit ami actuel, Finn Hudson. Et même si, en tant que père, il était inquiet pour sa fille, il devait avouer que la voir devenir un peu plus assurée était très agréable.

Au moins, elle avait passé la barre fatidique des seize ans sans lui ramener une _surprise_de neuf mois.

Kurt la trouva déjà habillée, en train de faire son sac.

- Bonjour !

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, tout en glissant une brosse à cheveux dans son sac à dos.

- Bonjour! Tout le monde est déjà en bas ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative, avant de lui coller un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Prends ton temps.

Puis, il sortit, et alla visiter son dernier fils, Artie.

Lorsque Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de se pencher sur son cas, les assistantes étaient formelles : il aurait toujours besoin d'eux pour ses geste du quotidien. C'est du moins ainsi qu'elles s'occupaient du petit garçon. Fauteuil roulant et timidité ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Dix ans plus tard, Artie était un jeune homme intelligent et indépendant, et même si son adoption avait entrainé leur déménagement, et l'équipement d'une partie de la maison - un ascenseur, une place, mais quand même, un ascenseur ! - et l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture - qu'ils avaient déjà changée trois fois, merci Blaine -, jamais Kurt n'avait regretté.

- Tout va bien, ici ? Demanda t'il en glissa sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

Artie était en train de lacer ses chaussures, à l'aide d'un dispositif qui surélevait son pied. Il finit sa tâche, avant de lever un regard joyeux vers son père.

- Je gère !

Kurt referma la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était - encore - en retard, et il lui restait tous les goûters à préparer.

Dévalant les escaliers, il rejoignit la cuisine pour voir que la plupart de ses enfants s'y trouvaient déjà.

Noah était en train de préparer les tartines de Mercedes, tandis que Sam, les cheveux encore humides, servait du jus d'orange à tout le monde. C'était un joyeux capharnaüm, mais il prit plaisir à voir la petite bande rire, comme si un petit déjeuner à sept était tout à fait normal.

Deux bras forts vinrent encercler sa taille, et il laissa sa tête reposer contre celle de Blaine.

- Tout va bien ?

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait une grande maison, un boulot génial, un homme extraordinaire, cinq enfants adoptés, un beau-fils qui vivait chez lui, une petite fille absolument magnifique, un chien, deux chats, un oiseau et cinq rats. Plus une seule seconde à lui. Une vie à cent à l'heure.

Et surtout, surtout, beaucoup d'amour.

- Tout va bien ... Répondit-il avec certitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne année à tous !<strong>


End file.
